


Türchen 24 - An seiner Seite

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [24]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marwin ist auf der Suche nach der großen Liebe und findet doch nur Enttäuschungen. Vielleicht liegt der Fehler aber auch darin, dass er sucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 24 - An seiner Seite

**Author's Note:**

> Für ein-schuss-ein-tor. Schweizer Torhüter sind etwas wunderbares und zusammen erst recht ♥ Ich habe die beiden von hinten bis vorne durchrecherchiert, um herauszufinden, wie ich sie am besten zueinander bringe, ohne dass es bei der Nati passiert... War eine echte Herausforderung, aber eine schöne :D  
> Anmerkung 2: Jetzt hab ich vorsichtshalber meine Weihnachtswünsche gestern schon rausgehauen... Mist. Deshalb: Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Weihnachtszeit, vorsichtshalber noch mal gaaanz viele tolle Geschenke (sicher ist sicher XD) und einen guten Rutsch! Wir lesen uns drüben wieder. ♥

**Wortzahl:** 4331  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

 

Mit 17 hat Marwin seine erste größere Schulliebe.

Ist er damit ein Spätzünder? Marwin kann es nicht genau sagen. Fest steht allerdings, dass er eher wählerisch ist. Wählerisch beziehungsweise sehr zurückhaltend und nur durch starke Reize aus seinem Versteck zu holen.  
Die, die es als erste schafft, heißt Theresa und eigentlich ist sie echt gut. Marwin mag sie, findet sie echt hübsch. Und es ist nicht nur ihr Aussehen, das ihn überzeugt.

Es sieht richtig gut aus mit ihr. Dino, Marwins bester Freund, meint, dass sie auf ihn steht, dass sie ihm nicht abgeneigt wäre. Er ist es eben auch nicht.  
Zumindest bis zu dem Tag, an dem ihm auffällt, dass sie bei jedem Raumwechsel erst einmal ein Desinfektionstüchlein auspackt, um ihren Tisch zu putzen. Ihm ist zuvor schon aufgefallen, dass sie Themenbereiche wie „Toilette“ extrem vermieden hat, aber das...  
An ihrem Tisch saß nur ein Mensch. Ein ganz normaler Mensch. Und auf die Toilette muss jeder einmal.

So stellt Marwin fest, dass er eine Abneigung dagegen hat, wenn jemand so etepetete ist.

~*~*~

Mit 17 lernt Marwin Yann kennen.

Es ist eines der Sommertrainingscamps, Marwin ist öfter dort. Für eine Nationalmannschaft reichen seine Fähigkeiten nicht, aber er hat sich so sehr ins Rampenlicht gespielt, dass er immer wieder zu solchen vereinsübergreifenden Veranstaltungen eingeladen wird.

So trifft man auch Fußballer aus der ganzen Schweiz. Bei solchen Camps kennt man sich mit der Weile, hat sich zuvor schon mal gesehen, sei es bei einem Verein, bei einem früheren Camp oder schlichtweg weil man aus der gleichen Gegend kommt.  
Dieses Mal sieht es schlecht für Marwin aus. Von den Leuten, mit denen er gut klar kommt, ist dieses Mal keiner dabei. Lauter fremde Gesichter oder Leute, mit denen er noch nicht besonders viel zu tun hatte.  
Merkt man auch in seinem Zimmer. Er teilt es sich mit zwei anderen Jungs, die mit den drei Spielern im Zimmer nebenan befreundet sind. Marwin ist dabei außen vor.

Und dann trifft er Yann.

Er ist mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und hat festgestellt, dass sein Mund ganz ausgetrocknet ist. So etwas passiert natürlich nicht in einer der Nächte, wo er eine Trinkflasche in der Nähe hat. Nein, entweder erträgt er die Trockenheit oder er muss raus, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.  
Marwin entschied sich für das zweite. Ein kurzer Abstecher zum Getränkeautomat...

Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer kommt ihm ein anderer Junge entgegen. Ein bisschen kleiner als er, braune, etwas längere Haare und ein Outfit, das ganz nach Fußballer aussieht. Muss einer von ihnen sein, Marwin meint, ihn auch schon mal gesehen zu haben.  
Der Junge steuert direkt auf ihn zu. Mit Absicht, wie Marwin kurz darauf merkt – er spricht ihn nämlich an.

„Weißt du, wo das Klo ist?“

Ja, weiß er. Zumindest weiß er, wo von seinem Zimmer aus das nächste Klo ist – nämlich in der anderen Richtung. Das würde auch erklären, warum der andere sucht. Sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte er sich verlaufen.

„Den Gang da vor und am Ende rechts. Dann ist es ausgeschildert.“  
„Oh Gott, merci vielmals! Ich muss so dringend pissen, ich platz' gleich!“

Mit dieser sehr detaillierten Beschreibung verschwindet er in die von Marwin angegebene Richtung und er kann ihm nur noch hinterhersehen.

~*~*~

Am nächsten Morgen sieht Marwin seine nächtliche Bekanntschaft wieder.

Er läuft durch den Frühstücksraum – gerade eben hat er sich etwas zu essen geholt, nun sucht er einen Platz. Seine Zimmerpartner sitzen natürlich mit ihren Freunden an einem Tisch, da gehört er nicht hin.  
Dann erspäht er endlich einen freien Stuhl. Erst danach bemerkt er, dass er die Person daneben kennt.

Die Person erkennt ihn auch. Der braunhaarige Junge, der ihm gestern Nacht im Flur begegnet ist, grinst ihn an und winkt ihn zu sich hinüber. Das Angebot nimmt er natürlich gerne an. Mit seinem Tablett lässt er sich neben ihm nieder.

„Und? Klo noch gefunden?“

Marwin ist richtig stolz auf diesen Gesprächseinstieg. Normalerweise ist er nicht besonders schlagfertig und vor allem am Anfang eines Gesprächs tut er sich schwer.  
Auch sein Sitznachbar ist offensichtlich zufrieden mit der Frage. Er grinst immer noch.

„Ja. Danke noch mal, du warst meine Rettung.“

So. Das war's schon wieder. Mehr fällt ihm nicht mehr ein. Statt etwas zu sagen, zuckt Marwin also mit den Schultern und beugt sich über sein Frühstück.  
Der andere ist kreativer.

„Ich bin übrigens Yann.“  
„Marwin.“

~*~*~

Seine erste richtige Beziehung hat Marwin mit 18. Also seine erste richtige Beziehung – etwas, das über Händchenhalten hinausgeht.  
Sie heißt Veronika, Marwin hat sie an der Berufsschule kennengelernt. Und eigentlich hat sie alles, was er will.  
Eigentlich. Ja, es ist schön, dass sie sich von der ersten Sekunde an richtig gut verstanden haben und dass er es mag, wenn sie sich an ihn lehnt.

Aber es gibt auch etwas, was ihn wahnsinnig an ihr aufregt und das ist ihr Tatendrang – ihr nicht vorhandener Tatendrang. Marwin wohnt nicht besonders weit von ihr entfernt, er kann mit dem Fahrrad zu ihr fahren und tut das auch recht oft. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er irgendeine Aktivität vorschlägt – und er ist kreativ, er denkt an Picknick, Baden, irgendetwas spontanes halt -, lehnt sie ab. Für sie ist es völlig ausreichend, mit ihm auf ihrer Couch zu sitzen und zu kuscheln.

Für Marwin nicht. Nach einer Weile trennt er sich von ihr.

~*~*~

Waldläufe sind die Hölle.

Läufe allgemein sind zum Kotzen, Waldläufe jedoch... Marwin hasst sie. Er ist schließlich nicht umsonst Torhüter geworden – er fühlt sich am besten an seinem festen Platz, wo er sich nicht groß bewegen muss.  
Seine Abneigung rührt vielleicht auch daher, dass er hier einer der Größten und Breitesten ist. Für die anderen ist der Wald kein so extremer Hindernislauf.

Plötzlich hört Marwin Schritte. Erst direkt hinter sich, dann neben sich.  
Yann hat aufgeholt, sieht er, als er den Kopf dreht. Und auch er sieht ziemlich leidend drein.  
Ihr Platz ist nun mal im Tor.

Eine Weile lang laufen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, Marwin hört Yanns Keuchen. Ja, klingt ganz klar entnervt und damit genau so, wie er sich fühlt.  
Dann ergreift Yann wieder das Wort.

„Lass uns abhauen.“

Oh.  
Das ist eine Ansage. Einfach so den Lauf abbrechen und verschwinden...

„Wohin?“

Und es klingt gut. Marwin findet, er ist genug gelaufen für heute. Der Trainer wird ihm schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn er zu wenig gelaufen ist.

Auf Marwins Frage antwortet Yann nicht. Er grinst nur, dann schubst er ihn in den Wald hinein und folgt ihm.  
Marwin lässt es geschehen. Was auch immer Yann vorhat, es wird gut. Besser als der Lauf und allgemein gut.

~*~*~

Als Marwin Ilona sieht, ist er sich sicher, dass das seine Traumfrau ist. Sie ist so anders als seine bisherigen Schwärme - vielleicht war er einfach auf dem falschen Dampfer.  
Ilona ist 17 und damit 2 Jahre jünger als Marwin. Merkt man ihr aber nicht an, findet er. Außerdem ist sie umwerfend hübsch. Und sie zeigt Interesse an ihm.

Denkt Marwin zumindest. Als er sich endlich dazu überwindet, sie auf einen Kaffee einzuladen, lacht sie ihn aus. Er ist nicht gut genug für sie.

Ist ja klar. Schöne Menschen interessieren sich nicht für ihn.

~*~*~

„Marwin?“

Für Marwin steht heute das Heimspiel gegen eine Mannschaft mit weiter Anreise an. Also nicht direkt für ihn - er sitzt nur auf der Bank und die Chancen auf einen Einsatz sind für einen Torhüter, der erst einmal auf der Bank sitzt, eher gering.  
Wie dem auch sei: Er kommt gerade zum Spiel gegen den FC Vaduz, die Mannschaft aus Liechtenstein, an, als hinter ihm jemand seinen Namen ruft.

Es gibt sonst keinen Marwin in der Mannschaft, er ist gemeint. Damit muss Marwin reagieren und er tut es auch – er dreht sich um.  
Hinter ihm steht Yann, er ist genauso überrascht wie Marwin.

„Wow, du bist es wirklich, Marwin!“  
„Verano! Was machst du hier?“

Es ist so ungewohnt, hier Deutsch sprechen zu können - und noch viel ungewohnter, Yann hier zu sehen. Bei einem Spiel - bei einem Ligaspiel.

„Ich spiele beim FC Vaduz. Und du? Hier?“  
„Ja.“

Wow, das ist wirklich überraschend. Er kennt Yann nur aus zwei Trainingscamps und jetzt treffen sie sich in der 2. Liga. Wahnsinn, was sich in einem Jahr alles tun kann.  
Optisch hat Yann sich nicht groß verändert. Er hat immer noch dieses breite Grinsen, er sieht immer noch richtig gut aus. Wenn nicht sogar besser als zuvor – er reift.

Nach der ersten Überraschung fällt Yann ein dass sie noch etwas vergessen haben. Er geht zu ihm und umarmt ihn. Gewachsen ist er nicht, stellt Marwin fest, er ist immer noch einen halben Kopf kleiner.

„Ist echt gut, dich zu sehen.“

Marwin nickt, mehr kann er dazu nicht beitragen. Denn im Moment ist er davon überrumpelt, wie sehr Yann sich darüber freut, ihn getroffen zu haben.

~*~*~

Mit 24 stellt Marwin fest, dass er auf Männer steht. Auch? Er weiß es nicht genau. Fest steht, dass ihn sein eigenes Geschlecht reizt und er das plötzlich realisiert hat.  
Die Partnersuche wird dadurch wesentlich schwieriger, klar. Als wäre sie so nicht schon schwierig genug gewesen... Wie soll man, wenn man eher schüchtern ist, einen Mann finden, der ebenfalls auf Männer steht und nebenbei noch einer ist, der die Bezeichnung Traummann verdienen würde?

Marwin findet ihn. Er heißt Gustav und ist der Mann, der seine neu entdeckte Sexualität bestätigt. Ja, er will Männer. Ja, er will Männer wie Gustav – er will Gustav.  
Leider ändert sich das recht schnell.

Vielleicht sind das wieder seine überzogenen Ansprüche, ja. Aber für ihn hört Romantik nicht damit auf, dass man ein Paar ist. Er erwartet einfach mehr. Das gewisse Etwas. Das Knistern. Sollte doch eigentlich auch zwischen zwei Männern machbar sein.  
Nicht, wenn einer davon Gustav ist. Als Gustav ihn wegen seinem Vorschlag, ihm auf der Gitarre mal etwas besonderes vorzuspielen, auslacht – verdammt, er hat eine Gitarre, das hätte so Potential, romantisch zu sein, aber Gustav verbockt sogar das -, zieht Marwin die Reißleine.

~*~*~

Bei einem Heimaturlaub beschließt Marwin ganz spontan, Yann zu besuchen. Ist zwar nicht der nächste Weg – zwei Stunden Fahrt, wenn alles gut läuft –, aber im Vergleich zu der Strecke, die sonst zwischen ihnen liegt... So nahe ist er sonst nie an Basel dran.  
Außerdem treffen sie sich sonst nie. Sie haben genau ein einziges Mal gegeneinander gespielt, damals noch in der zweiten Liga in der Schweiz. Dann stieg Yann auf, nach einer Weile ging Marwin nach Deutschland... Yann spielte in den letzten Jahren in sämtlichen Nationalmannschaften ihres Landes, Marwin hat diesen Schritt nie geschafft. Wie denn auch, als Torhüter Nummer zwei in seinem Verein? Dazu kommt halt auch noch, dass die Nummer eins gleichzeitig die Nummer eins in der Nati ist. An Diego kommt er nicht so schnell vorbei.

Den Kontakt haben sie trotzdem gehalten, wenn auch nicht besonders ausführlich. Sie haben sich halt immer wieder geschrieben und irgendwie sind sie schon befreundet. Deshalb auch der Ausflug – Marwin fand, es war an der Zeit, einen Freund wiederzusehen.  
Yann war überrascht. Nicht abgeneigt, das auf keinen Fall, aber überrascht. Er hat sich jedoch schnell gefangen und ihm seine Wohnung gezeigt.

Eine schöne Wohnung, keine Frage. Doch da ist etwas, was ihm sofort ins Auge gefallen ist und was ihm auch jetzt, wo sie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzen, nicht aus dem Kopf geht.  
Nach einer Weile überwindet er sich und fragt Yann.

„Spielst du Gitarre?“

Yann wendet seinen Kopf, sein Blick fällt auf die Gitarre, die in einer Ecke steht und zu der Marwin schon die ganze Zeit hinüber sieht. Als er sich wieder Marwin zuwendet, lächelt er leicht.

„Ja. Willst du was hören?“

Das ist an und für sich ein absolut harmloser Satz. Trotzdem kann Marwin Yann erst einmal nur fassungslos anstarren – ungefähr so, als hätte Yann ihm gerade vorgeschlagen, die Gitarre zu zerhacken und vom Balkon aus Passanten mit den Splittern abzuwerfen.  
Es sollte ihn nicht so überraschen – es sollte nicht so besonders für ihn sein. Schließlich spielen Gitarristen zwar hauptsächlich für sich, sind oft aber echt froh darüber, anderen ihr Können zeigen zu können.

Sein Schweigen fällt natürlich auch Yann auf. Er runzelt seine Stirn, dann hakt er nach.

„Nicht?“

Nein, so hat er das nicht gemeint!  
Marwin ist so verzweifelt, dass er nicht groß darüber nachdenken kann, was er nun tun soll. Er beschließt einfach, die Wahrheit auszupacken.

„Mein Ex hat nie für mich gespielt. Er hatte auch eine Gitarre, konnte sogar echt gut spielen – er hat in einer Band gespielt. Aber das war's halt auch. Mehr als die Band gab es nicht. Er wollte nichts für mich spielen, er wollte mir nicht einmal die Lieder von der Band vorspielen. Meistens hat er nur im Proberaum geübt, wo ich ihm nicht zuhören konnte. Ihm war völlig egal, dass ich ihn auch gerne mal gehört hätte.“

Yanns Stirnrunzeln bleibt, er sieht ihn wortlos an. Marwin kommt sich vor, als würde er versuchen, ihn zu durchleuchten.  
Keine Antwort. Keine Reaktion darauf, dass er eben einfach so raus gehauen hat, dass er mal etwas mit einem Mann hatte.

Dann steht Yann – immer noch wortlos – auf und geht hinüber zu seiner Gitarre. Kurz streicht er gedankenverloren über die Saiten, bevor er sie aus dem Ständer nimmt und mit ihr wieder hinüber zu Marwin geht.

Damit beginnt Marwins erstes Privatgitarrenkonzert. Und mit Yann hat er sich einen besonders guten Interpreten ausgesucht – er hat die ganze Zeit über Gänsehaut.

~*~*~

Als Marwin 26 ist, wird er in einer Bar von einem Mann angesprochen, der ganz eindeutig Interesse an ihm zeigt. Schmeichelt ihn natürlich – er ist es gewohnt, dass in solchen Lokalitäten eher seine Begleiter angesprochen werden. Sie unterhalten sich, kommen sich näher.  
Sehr nahe. Nach einer gewissen Kennenlernphase sind sie ein Paar. Doch Marwin ist nicht besonders lange glücklich mit Hannes.

Eigentlich dachte Marwin, dass sie eine Beziehung führen, in der sie ebenbürtig sind und in der seine Meinung zählt. Das ist jedoch nicht der Fall und mit der Zeit wird das immer deutlicher.  
Hannes zieht um? Er tut es, ohne mit Marwin darüber zu sprechen. Hannes hat die Wahl zwischen einem neuen Job und einer Gehaltserhöhung im alten Job? Kein Thema für ihn und Marwin. Hannes' Schwester will einen Mann heiraten, der ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht gut tut? Hannes packt einfach seine Koffer und fährt zu ihr, Marwin erfährt erst von dem Drama, als Hannes ihm eine SMS schreibt.

Marwin erwartet nicht, dass Hannes auf ihn hört, dass Hannes unter seiner Fuchtel steht. Das ist nicht sein Wunsch. Aber er wäre für Hannes gerne so wichtig, dass er ihm sein Herz öffnet und ihn an seinem Leben teilhaben lässt.  
Er tut es nicht und so bleibt Marwin nichts anderes übrig, als sich von ihm zu trennen.

~*~*~

Marwin und Yann tauschen erst spät ihre Nummern aus. Irgendwie hat es sich nie ergeben – sie hatten halt Kontakt per Mail, Facebook, so etwas. Aber dann hat Marwin plötzlich eine Nachricht von Yann, in der er nach seiner Nummer fragt.  
Kurz nachdem er sie ihm geschickt hat, klingelt sein Handy. Natürlich ist es Yann.

„Hallo Marwin.“

Es ist ungewohnt, seine Stimme zu hören. Das letzte Mal war das wohl der Fall, als er ihn in Basel besucht hat – damals hat Marwin noch in Wolfsburg gespielt. Inzwischen ist er beim FCA und hat sich dort den Stammplatz im Tor erkämpft. Es ist also ziemlich viel Zeit vergangen.

„Hallo Yann.“  
„Wie geht’s dir so?“  
„Mh. Passt. Und selbst?“  
„Auch.“

Was will Yann von ihm? Wollte er wirklich nur ein bisschen Telefonsmalltalk führen?  
Offensichtlich nicht. Auch ihm reißt der Geduldsfaden.

„Okay, Marwin, ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

Seine Hilfe... Marwin fühlt sich geehrt. Hauptsächlich überlegt er aber, was Yann meinen könnte.

„Ja?“  
„Ich habe ein Angebot von Gladbach vorliegen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es annehmen soll. Es ist ein richtig großer Schritt – die sind so gut und schon alleine die Bundesliga ist ganz anders als alles, was ich bis jetzt miterlebt habe.“

Und da fragt er ihn?  
Okay, er hat auch den Schritt aus der Schweiz in die Bundesliga gewagt – er ist auch ein Schweizer Torwart, der Bundesliga spielt. Das rechtfertigt Yanns Kontaktaufnahme schon.  
Aber ausgerechnet er... So gut kennen sie sich dann doch nicht.

Grinsend lehnt er sich zurück, in seinem Körper breitet sich ein warmes Gefühl aus. Es ist schön, dass für Yann seine Meinung zählt.  
Dann will er sie ihm doch mal mitteilen.

„Tu es.“

~*~*~

Marwin hat eine Alibibeziehung.  
Patricia ist eine, zu der der Kontakt überraschenderweise bestehen blieb, nachdem er die Schweiz verlassen hat. Und als sie beschloss, ebenfalls nach Wolfsburg zu ziehen, begann er, sie als seine Freundin auszugeben. War ja kein großer Aufwand.  
Inzwischen ist es mehr als das – inzwischen ist es eine richtig feste Alibibeziehung. Eine Alibifamilie sogar. Sie haben einen Sohn, sind verheiratet. 

Alle, die Marwin näher stehen – Familie und gute Freunde –, wissen, dass das nur Schein ist. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass sie das so hinnehmen. Vor allem sein Vater hakt, je länger er ohne echten Partner ist, immer öfter nach, ob er nicht einfach den letzten Schritt machen will und Patricia ein echter Ehemann sein will.  
Marwin zieht es in Betracht, wirklich. In manchen Momenten versteht er sich selbst nicht, versteht nicht, warum er Patricia so kategorisch ausschließt. Sie verstehen sich so gut, es passt so gut zwischen ihnen. Vielleicht hat sein Vater recht und Patricia wäre völlig ausreichend.

Doch dann stellt er fest, dass dem eben nicht so ist. Hinrunde 2015, Marwin spielt mit dem FCA erstmalig international. Ansonsten läuft aber nicht viel rund. Man hat sich in der Bundesliga am Tabellenende festgesetzt.  
Der Abstiegskampf nagt an Marwins Nerven und Patricia hat keinerlei Verständnis dafür. Spätestens, als sie mit dem fatalen Satz „Ist doch nur Fußball“ ankommt, ist sie als potentielle Partnerin ausgeschieden.

~*~*~

Eigentlich hat Marwin keine Lust auf das Telefonat mit Yann. Wenn man es genau nimmt, hat er auf nichts Lust, aber das Telefonat ist doppelt und dreifach unangenehm. Er will sich im Moment einfach nur vergraben und ein Telefongespräch ist das absolute Gegenteil davon.  
Inzwischen hat es sich bei ihm und Yann eingespielt, dass sie hin und wieder telefonieren. Yann war ihm wirklich dankbar für die Unterstützung bei seinem Wechsel, das hat ihre Freundschaft gefestigt. Noch dazu spielt auch Marwin jetzt in der Nationalmannschaft, so begegnen sie sich öfter – in der Bundesliga und eben bei der Nati.

Natürlich nimmt er Yanns Anruf trotzdem an. Natürlich hört er ihm trotzdem zu, als Yann von seinem letzten – natürlich erfolgreichen – Kochversuch erzählt, antwortet halbherzig, so gut wie er es hinbekommt...  
Yann braucht nicht lange, um zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

„Marwin, was ist los?“

Und nun? Er möchte nicht darüber reden – allgemein nicht und nicht mit dem Spieler, für den es gerade so gut läuft.  
Seit Yann in Deutschland ist, beweist er, dass der Wechsel die richtige Entscheidung war. Ohne größere Probleme hat er es geschafft, das Gladbacher Eigengewächs zu ersetzen und schlägt sich seitdem echt gut.  
Marwin nicht. Also, eigentlich schon. Bei aller Bescheidenheit ist ihm klar, dass er mittlerweile echt gut spielt. Er hat eine gute Ausbildung genossen und die Spielpraxis in Augsburg hat ihn um so viel besser gemacht.

Es reicht nicht. Egal, wie viele Großchancen er abwehrt – er liegt da im Ligavergleich wohl ganz vorne -, es hilft seiner Mannschaft nicht.  
Yann wird das nicht verstehen. Er kennt das doch, er weiß, wie das ist. Patricia zeigt ihm ständig, wie nicht involvierte Personen über seine Situation denken. Bei Yann, dem erfolgreichen Yann, wird das noch schlimmer sein.

Auf der anderen Seite kennt er Yann und Yann kennt ihn. Yann hat erkannt, dass ihn etwas belastet und er wird erst locker lassen, wenn er weiß, was es ist. Wenn er anfängt zu raten, wird er früher oder später auf „Abstiegskampf“ kommen, da kann Marwin ihm gleich zuvor kommen.

„Abstiegskampf ist los.“  
„Oh.“

Danach schweigt Yann kurz. Aber als er das Wort wieder ergreift, klingt er überraschend einfühlsam.

„Ist gerade eine richtig beschissene Situation, oder?“  
„Mh.“  
„Man gibt alles, hält alles, was man kann – und es reicht einfach nicht...“

Für einen Moment bleibt Marwin die Luft weg. Diese Worte... Sie gehen direkt in sein Herz.  
Yann versteht eben doch. Yann hat gerade in einem Satz das Problem zusammengefasst.

„Ja.“

Wieder Schweigen. Immerhin keine Beteuerungen à la „Aber du spielst echt gut!“. So etwas würde Marwin jetzt nicht ertragen – das hilft ihm ja auch nicht weiter, verdammt! - und Yann spürt das scheinbar.  
Auch diesmal ist es Yann, der weiterspricht.

„Soll ich vorbei kommen?“

Ja.  
Ja, bitte. Sofort. So schnell wie möglich.  
Das ist Marwins erste Reaktion, sein erster Gedankengang. Doch dann ist die Vernunft zurück und meldet sich gleich mal zu Wort.

„Das ist doch viel zu weit. Sechs Stunden Fahrt oder so.“

Sein Herz wird schwer. Die Vorstellung, Yann bei sich zu haben, Yann, der ihn mit seinem Verständnis völlig überrumpelt hat, war echt schön. Aber er kennt die Strecke zwischen Mönchengladbach und Augsburg. Das ist einfach zu weit. Es hat ja seine Gründe, dass sie sich nicht besuchen und der größte ist diese Entfernung.

„Das lass' mal meine Sorge sein. Also?“  
„Es wäre schon schön.“

Mehr kann Marwin nicht mehr sagen. Yann hat aufgelegt.

~*~*~

Marwin kann nicht schlafen.

Neben ihm liegt Yann, er hat nicht lange gebraucht, um einzuschlafen. Er selbst dagegen hat, seit sie sich hingelegt haben, noch kein Auge zugemacht.

Yann hat tatsächlich seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen. Auch wenn Marwin es nicht für möglich gehalten hat... Nachdem Yann einfach so das Gespräch beendet hat, ist er zu seinem normalen Tagesablauf zurückgekehrt. Dementsprechend überrascht war er, als es ungefähr sechs Stunden nach ihrem Telefonat an seiner Türe geklingelt hat und Yann davor stand.

Es hat wirklich gut getan. Als erstes hat Yann ihn in den Arm genommen, hat ihn einfach gehalten. Er hat gespürt, dass in diesem Moment keine Worte nötig waren. Und als sie es dann doch waren, haben sie geredet.   
Yann versteht ihn wirklich. Und das hat man bei jedem Satz, bei jeder Reaktion gemerkt. Es hat so gut getan, ihm alles zu erzählen, seine Meinung dazu zu hören, ihm sein Herz ausschütten zu können.

Selbstverständlich hat er Yann seine freie Betthälfte angeboten. Das war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte, nachdem Yann für ihn quer durch Deutschland gefahren ist.  
Yann hat das Angebot dankend angenommen. Ist ihm wohl auch lieber, noch ein bisschen Ruhe zu haben, bevor er diese Strecke wieder in Angriff nehmen muss.

Marwin weiß selbst nicht so genau, warum er nicht schlafen kann. Zumindest weiß er nicht, warum er vorher nicht schlafen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war es die Erkenntnis, die in ihm gewartet hat, die kurz vor ihrem großen Auftritt stand, die ihn wachgehalten hat.  
Nun ist sie angekommen und an Schlaf ist erst recht nicht mehr zu denken.

Gerade eben ist etwas passiert, wegen dem es Marwin wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Was es ist, kann er nicht einmal in Worte fassen – er hat plötzlich, einfach so, aus dem Nichts klar gesehen.

Yann.  
Yann ist die Lösung. Vielleicht nicht gerade für seine aktuelle Vereinssituation – da ist er nur eine Stütze. Aber für sein großes, langwieriges Problem...

Vielleicht ist er doch nicht wählerisch oder zu anspruchsvoll bei der Partnerwahl. Denn neben ihm liegt jemand, der der lebendige Beweis dafür ist, dass seine Anforderungen doch erfüllbar sind.  
Marwin geht im Geiste seine ganzen gescheiterten Beziehungen durch. Egal, was es war, was die Beziehung beendete – es passt bei Yann. Er ist unternehmungslustig, fröhlich, romantisch, mag ihn, schätzt ihn. Perfekt ist er nicht, aber das erwartet Marwin auch gar nicht. Yann hat alles vorzuweisen, was ihm wichtig ist.

Und er liebt ihn. Das ist Marwins nächste Erkenntnis. Yann ist nicht nur das, was er immer gesucht hat – er hängt auch sehr an ihm. Plötzlich sieht er all ihre Begegnungen in einem ganz anderem Licht. Yanns Blicke, Yanns Gesten, all das bekommt nun eine völlig neue Bedeutung.  
Yann liebt ihn. Das hat sich spätestens heute gezeigt, als er einfach so, nur für Marwin, quer durch Deutschland gefahren ist. Und auch sein Verhalten heute... Marwin denkt daran zurück, wie er ihn gehalten hat, wie er ihn gestreichelt hat. Das war etwas, was er sich auch bei einem Partner immer gewünscht hat.

Er hat Gänsehaut, richtig starke Gänsehaut. Sein Herz schlägt ganz schnell.

Soeben hat er seinen Traummann gefunden. Er war die ganze Zeit da, war die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite und hat ihm gezeigt, wie gut er für ihn ist.  
Aber was ist, wenn er zu spät dran ist? Wenn Yann ihn schon aufgegeben hat, weil all die Jahre nichts zwischen ihnen passiert ist?  
Nein, das kann nicht sein. Sonst wäre er jetzt nicht hier.

Yann rutscht hin und her, er streckt sich ein bisschen. Dann öffnet er ganz langsam seine Augen. Wahrscheinlich hat er so laut gedacht, dass Yann davon aufgewacht ist.  
Als sich sein Blick fokussiert, richtet er sich als erstes auf Marwin. Kurz darauf kommt bei ihm an, dass Marwin wach ist.

„Alles okay?“

Marwins Herzschlag erhöht sich noch ein bisschen mehr. Diese Frage, diese zwei Wörter, Yanns verschlafene Stimme, das war der letzte Beweis, der letzte Anstoß, den er benötigt hat.  
Er lächelt. Am liebsten würde er die Welt umarmen, da das aber nicht möglich ist, hat sein Körper scheinbar beschlossen, all die Energie dafür in sein Lächeln zu stecken. Seine Wangen tun jetzt schon weh.

„Ja.“

Er lässt sich auf die Matratze sinken, so, dass er Yann zugewandt dort liegt. Seine Hand legt sich auf seine Wange, es ist, als würde ein weiteres Feuerwerk in ihm explodieren.

„Jetzt schon.“

Mit diesen Worten beugt er sich nach vorne und küsst Yann.


End file.
